Messing around with gender roles
by breakfast-is-important
Summary: There's something wird going on with Hermione and Ron's bodies when they try on eac other's simsuits. Set a few years after epilouge, when both Rose and Hugo are at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Ron waved goodbye to the Hogwarts Express and to both of their children, Rose and Hugo, for the first time. Rose had been going to Hogwarts for a couple of years, but this as the first time Hugo would be going too.

Once the train was out of sight, Ron turned to Harry and Ginny, who had also been waving goodbye to all of their kids for the first time.

"So, what are you guys going to do with your empty house?" he asked, grinning.

"I dunno," Harry said, sighing. "Probably wallow."

"Hey, do you guys want to come over and we'll have a pool party or something?" Ginny asked, looking at her husband's expression. "If you're anything like us, you'll probably need _something_ to take your mind of it."

"Sure!" Hermione said, imagining going back to their empty house. "It'll distract us for at least a few hours. We'll just have to go home first quickly to get our stuff."

When Ron and Hermione arrived home about half an hour later, it took all of Ron's strength not to call out as though he'd just arrived home from work.

Hermione, meanwhile, was still in mother mode, grabbing some things Hugo had left lying around in their lounge room.

"Typical! Look at this mess!" she said to herself, before turning to Ron. "Can you go and get our stuff? I won't be a minute putting this away."

Ron nodded and headed for their bedroom.

When he arrived at their room, he went straight to the closest and looked where he thought he'd let his swimming trunks. The only thing there was Hermione's bikini.

Thinking fast, Ron calculated how long it would take Hermione to put Hugo's toys away. Probably a least a few minutes. That meant he had a little while.

He grinned and grabbed the bikini and took it into the en suite. Once he'd closed and locked the door behind him, he stripped off his clothes.

Once he was completely naked he pulled on the bikini bottoms and then did the top up wih little difficulty. He'd been practicing with her other bras.

Ron looked at himself in the mirror, chuckling quietly at his bulge ad flat chest. E liked the feel of Hermione's swimsuit – why hadn't he thought of trying it on before?

Suddenly, he gasped and collapsed on the floor of the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Hermione had just flicked her wand, sending the last of her son's toys into his toy box.

"Ron?" se called, wondering what was taking him so long. She sighed and headed towards their bedroom.

She couldn't see Ron anywhere, although she noticed his swimming trunks lying under the bed.

Grabbing his shorts, she called out for him again. With no response, she looked again at his board shorts. She shrugged and took off her own clothes and slipped into the shorts.

There wasn't a mirror in their bedroom, but Hermione didn't need one. She looked own, past her admittedly small breasts to where she could see an excess of material around her crotch.

Without warning, she too gasped and collapsed onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron blinked and looked around. Why was he lying on the floor of his en suite? As he got up, holding the counter for support, he glanced into the mirror. He was still wearing Hermione's bikini. He hoped she wouldn't find out.

Looking into the mirror again, he did a double-take. He knew he had a bulge when he wore Hermione's underwear, but he cold have sworn it was in the bottoms; now, however, he had two perfectly shaped breasts to fill out the bra component of the bikini.

Puzzled, he felt them. They were definitely real; even his nipples felt extra sensitive. He rubbed them for a little bit, smiling to himself, expecting to feel some tension from the tight underwear as he got aroused.

His erection never came. Perplexed, he reached his hand down to his crotch and felt that there was nothing there. Feeling closer, he found an opening – he had a vagina! Where had that come from?

Ron decided to explore a bit more. He was experienced at pleasuring Hermione, so he knew exactly what he was looking for. Soon enough, he found his clitoris and started rubbing his finger back and forth.

It felt so good that Ron inserted another finger, almost doubling the pleasure. Rubbing himself more and more furiously, he eventually came, getting Hermione's swimsuit all wet.

Feeling a bit giddy, and wondering what Hermione had been doing all this time, Ron stripped the girl's swimsuit off and admired his new body in the mirror. Not really sure what to make of himself, he cast a cleaning charm on Hermione's bikini and made to grab his own clothes again, wondering how they'd fit.

But before he could even slip his own underwear back on, he collapsed onto the floor again.

On the other side of the locked bathroom door, Hermione was stirring. She slowly got up, using a bed post as something to lean on.

Feeling a bit cold, especially in the chest area, Hermione remembered that she was wearing Ron's swimming trunks. She looked down, and was surprised that she could see them without having to lean too far forward. Where had her breasts gone?

She was so worried about her disappearing breasts that it took her a few more seconds to realize that something else was amiss too – she had a bulge in her shorts.

Shocked, she slid her hand down to feel what was wrong and found something sticking out from where her vagina usually was. She grabbed it and gently tried to pull it out, causing it to stiffen. She gently pulled again and found that it felt quite nice.

As the object lengthened and hardened, she realized that she had grown a penis. How on Earth had that happened? She gave it another tug, giving in to the feeling.

Pushing the questions of what had happened and how to the back of her mind, Hermione continued to stroke her new genitals in the same way she had done to Ron many times before. No wonder he enjoyed it so much.

After a little while, the pleasure was too much for Hermione and she squirted semen all over her hands and the inside of Ron's shorts.

Sighing slightly in spite of herself, she wiped her hand on the outside of the trunks and slipped them off. For the first time, she looked down at her newly acquired penis. Noting how big she was, she cast the same cleaning charm on the shorts she had so recently been wearing.

Turning around to go get her own feminine clothes, she unexpectedly fell down again.


End file.
